


Sweet Tooth I Know How to Nibble

by sassykenzie1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crossdressing, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Sexting, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, happy birthday lucas, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Mark helps Yukhei celebrate his birthday
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Tooth I Know How to Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Make A Wish (Birthday Song) English version

Yukhei’s eyes slowly open, squinting against the harsh light shining through his bedroom window. His alarm clock is still ringing, so he rolls over and slaps his hand over the button, it’s incessant beeping finally leaving the room. He stretches a bit, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling for a second, trying to convince himself to get out of bed and start his day.

He finally stands up when his stomach rumbles in hunger and his bladder lets him know about it’s nearing capacity. He takes care of his bladder first, using his connected bathroom then heading towards the kitchen, the plush carpet of the bedroom giving way to cold wood in the hallway, causing him to hiss from the cold.

He makes it to the living room and sees Mark sitting on the couch, headphones resting on his head, leaving a small indent in his dirty blond hair where they rest. Yukhei walks up behind the couch and lifts the headphones with a whispered, “Morning,” in Mark’s ear and a kiss on the top of his head. Mark laughs, turning around with a smile. “Finally getting ready for work? Your alarm went off about ten times.”

Yukhei lets out a small puff of breath out of his nose and turns on his heels to go into their kitchen. He’s pouring cereal into a bowl when he feels arms encircle his waist and then slide up a bit as Mark stands on his toes to set his chin on Yukhei’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Yukhei.” 

Yukhei turns and kisses Mark. “Mark, I gotta eat,” he whines playfully. “But I wanna hug you, Xuxi.” 

“Later, Mark. I have to go to work. Not everyone can work from home,” he teases. Mark pouts but allows him to finish breakfast.

*****

Yukhei runs a hand through his hair, messing it up, with a sigh. Of course his birthday has to be what feels like the longest day of work ever. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He finished pressing the buttons on the coffee machine before pulling his phone out. A small smile creeps onto his face as he sees a text from Mark. The notification says ‘Attachment: 1 Image’. He swipes the notification and quickly sets his thumb against the scanner, his conversation with Mark filling his screen.

He glances at the picture and lets out a gasp, quickly pressing the power button. A couple of coworkers pause their conversation and cast a quick look of confusion at him. He clears his throat and presses the power button again, scanning his thumb and looking at the photo again. He swallows with slight difficulty. 

He can feel all of the blood rushing towards his cock. His phone is displaying the small preview photo of Mark; he’s on their bed sitting bowlegged, allowing the camera to capture his cock standing hard and proud. He has a leather choker with a metal heart in the middle around his throat, making his adam’s apple more prominent. He’s wearing a pastel pink sweater that looks like it’s slightly too big as the sleeves are hanging low on his shoulders, showing off his collar bone. The sleeves cover most of his fingers, where Yukhei can see that his nails are painted pink. He’s also wearing a black skirt, which he’s holding up to show off his arousal underneath it. He has fishnet stockings stretched tight over his thighs, covering most of his legs. They have a detailed lace ring around the top. The fishnets trail down to a pair of pink heels with a black square heel and ankle strap.

A message comes in below the picture. ‘i know you saw it. Like it?’

He types a simple ‘Holy shit’ and taps the picture to make it bigger.

Yukhei finds himself so transfixed by the picture that he barely notices his coffee finish pouring. He does, however, notice the footsteps behind. He gets his phone screen shut off just before his boss glances over his shoulder. He grabs his coffee and scurries out of the break room.

*****

Yukhei bounces his knee anxiously. He’s riding the subway home and he can’t get home quick enough. He’s had a boner for most of the day and he can’t wait to get home and see Mark. Every time his boner seemed like it would finally go away, Yukhei’s phone would buzz again and he’d see another message from Mark. The second one had been Mark lying flat on his back, stroking his cock, moaning. Yukhei hadn’t had any sound, luckily, but the visual was more than enough to reignite the flames under his skin. The third had been Mark bouncing on a dildo, staring directly at the camera, and as such, directly at Yukhei. The rest of the messages had been similar and Mark had been dressed in pretty pink in all of them.

The train begins to slow down as it approaches the station. Yukhei shoves his phone back in the pocket of his slacks and waits for the train to stop. The doors open and he walks out, still walking slightly awkward from the hardon in his pants. He walks in the direction of a restaurant he and Mark like watching the sun starting to set on the horizon. Mark’s last message had told him not to worry about anything other than dinner, so he orders a quick-to-eat meal.

He walks to his apartment with less pep in his step than this morning. He walks in, calling, “Mark! I brought dinner.”

He’s met with silence. “Mark?”

He slides his shoes off in the doorway, sets the bag of food on the table then walks into the living room. “Mark?” He walks towards the bedroom and pushes the door open. His eyes widen and the blood rushes south again. Mark is still wearing the pastel outfit from earlier. He’s laying on the bed, one leg bent with the knee in the air, the other straight. The skirt covers his crotch, but just barely. The sweater is pushed up slightly, revealing the blond’s stomach. He has tied a ribbon around his torso with a bow. “Happy birthday, Yukhei. Wanna open your present now?”

Yukhei rushes forward, grabbing the neck of Mark’s sweater and pulling him up, slamming their lips together. Mark deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders and pulling him down. Yukhei holds himself above Mark and shoves his tongue in Mark’s mouth, trapping Mark in place. Mark thrusts his hips against Yukhei, rubbing his cock against Yukhei’s slacks and leaving smears of precum. Yukhei pushes himself up, a trail of saliva breaking between them. He grabs one side of the ribbon and pulls the bow out, much to Mark’s amusement. 

Mark gestures for Yukhei to get on the bed properly, so he obeys, lying on his back on the center of their bed. Mark reaches up to undo Yukhei’s belt, the pink of his nails looking striking against the black leather of the belt. He slides his hands under Yukhei and pulls his hips up. Mark pulls the belt out of all of the loops with one move, the leather making a ‘crack’ noise in the quiet room. He quickly gets Yukhei’s slacks unbuttoned and removed, leaving Yukhei in his now messed up white button-up and tie. 

Mark opts to push his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. Mark’s hooded eyes drop to Yukhei’s cock and he drops his head, swirling his tongue around the head in the way he knows drives Yukhei insane. Yukhei groans, throwing his head back. Mark licks the head of Yukhei’s cock a few more times before wrapping his lips around and slowly taking Yukhei into his throat, inch by inch. He finally hollows his cheeks and starts sucking, the pressure also driving Yukhei crazy.

“Mark, baby, let me fuck you. Want you to feel good too.”

Mark shakes his head, taking Yukhei a little bit deeper. Mark continues sucking him off until Yukhei chokes out, “Mark, I’m gonna--” and then he pulls off with a wet ‘pop’ and looks at Yukhei with saliva and precum dripping down his chin. “You’re disgusting,” Yukhei jokes as he pulls Mark into a kiss. 

He gently pushes and pulls Mark into the position he wants: cheek pushed against the mattress with his ass in the air. He lines himself up with Mark’s entrance. “Already ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, Xuxi.”

Yukhei kisses him and pushes in slowly. Mark hisses slightly. Yukhei was thicker than his dildo, but he also enjoys the sting. Yukhei enters him all the way and then stops, letting the smaller male adjust. He messes with Mark’s skirt in the meantime, flipping it down so it rests against his cock, covering Mark’s hole stretching around Yukhei. Yukhei giggles slightly, thinking that it reminds him of a schoolgirl trying to use a skirt to hide getting fucked.

Mark starts trying to ride him, but the position makes it a little bit hard. “Come on, Yukhei. Fuck me already. You were the one so eager.”

Yukhei smirks, reaching up to flip his shirt collar up and untying his tie. He holds the fabric in two hands and shoves it in Mark’s mouth, tying it behind his head, successfully gagging Mark. He leans down and whispers, “I control the speed, got it?”

A small nod from Mark. Yukhei slaps Mark’s ass and then starts slowly thrusting, the skirt fluttering up to reveal Mark’s hole. Yukhei rises up and takes full control, grabbing Mark’s hair and thrusting in as fast as he can. He can hear Mark’s loud, muffled moans through the red fabric in his mouth.

“My little slut, enjoying getting stretched by my cock? You like getting fucked in your school skirt like a whore, don’t you?”

Mark nods, lost in his headspace. Yukhei reaches around, wrapping his hand around Mark’s cock and jerking him off roughly. Mark’s chest heaves against the sheet with the force of his moans and breathing. Mark’s hips thrust into the tight grip of Yukhei’s hand, along with the slapping of skin-on-skin.

Yukhei can feel pressure growing low in his stomach. Mark lets out a loud moan and cums all over Yukhei’s hand and the sheets. Yukhei continues thrusting, yanking Mark’s face away from the blanket using his hair. Mark looks completely fucked out with his eyes dilated, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, and drool rolling down his mouth. Yukhei kisses him roughly as he feels the pressure expanding and ready to explode. He cums with a loud groan, filling Mark completely. He continues thrusting, leaving Mark writhing from overstimulation. 

He pulls out slowly, wincing at the odd feeling of semen trailing out with him. Mark slides flat, breathing heavily. Yukhei rubs his lower back for a minute, whispering ‘I love you’ and kissing his forehead. He goes to the bathroom to get a towel and wipes Mark and his hand clean. “Come on, Mark. We gotta clean you up.”

Mark groans, but allows himself to be picked up. Yukhei helps him get into and take a bath, even though Mark is falling asleep against his chest the whole time. He takes the time to make sure Mark is clean inside and out and then carries him back to bed. He decides to forgo clothes, but he does strip the sheets off. 

As soon as they’re laying down, Mark sets his head on Yukhei’s chest, wraps his arms around Yukhei’s torso, and wraps his legs around Yukhei’s waist. Yukhei smiles fondly. He falls asleep quickly. It isn’t until a few hours later they wake up and remember the long-cold food and celebrate with a birthday cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I uploaded this for Lucas’ birthday, I actually wrote this in December. Happy birthday, Lucas. (This would probably be the worst birthday present ever if he actually saw this.)


End file.
